1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA) test device, and more particularly, to a FPGA connection control board. Example embodiments also relate to a system having the FPGA connection control board. Example embodiments also relate to controlling connections between pluralities of connection terminals embodied in two FPGA boards and a FPGA test device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when developing and manufacturing a semiconductor product, a Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGA) device is used to verify functions of the semiconductor product before manufacturing. Since capacity of a single FPGA is small compared with an increasing speed of integration of a semiconductor device, it is common to use a structure having several FPGA boards. However, FPGA becomes greatly declined in its application since each connector of accumulated FPGA boards is connected to each other according to a conventional method.